Infinite
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: Once Upon s Time Mary-Margaret Blanchard and Prince David fell in love. Until, someone ruined their happiness. A year later they are brought together again and this time no one will tear them apart. Because True Love is eternal. True Love is infinite. Modern Royalty AU. Snowing.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite 

They hadn't seen each other in a year and every second nearly killed her. The memory of his face when she told him they could not be together, that he should fill his heart with love for someone else.

The heart that nearly stopped at the sight of her, Mary-Margaret Blanchard, his beautiful, smart, knocked him on his royal ass the day they met Mary-Margaret. " _Snow_." he breathed out and she cursed herself. She knew he'd be here. As soon as the invitation hit the welcome mat.

 _Her Royal Highness Queen Ruth of Misthaven cordially invites Miss Mary-Margaret Blanchard to the 25th Annual Children's Gala on the 13th of April 2016._ It was the most exquisite invite she had ever seen. The HRH and proceeding letters were in a rich silver embossed script. (Mary-Margaret knew Ruth loved to be different) But, she told herself she didn't belong in that world, that it was foolish to ever think she could.

That George was right.

A teacher loving a prince was the stuff of fairy-tales.

But, for _one night_ maybe… she could believe in them again.

"Your Highness." Her voice bowed and slowly, slowly her feet began to move towards him. Meek and careful steps almost as if she was afraid the ground might crumble beneath her. She felt several women's eyes on them, and who could blame them? There he was in a gorgeously fitted tuxedo. (No bow-tie) she chuckled internally knowing how much he hated them and he caught the blush in her cheeks as she moved closer, closer and closer until there was only a polite distance between them.

However much Mary-Margaret wanted to push herself up on her heels, throw her arms around him and kiss him until there was no breath inside of her trembling body it was about the children.

And yet, she cannot tear her eyes away as she watches a myriad of emotions engulf his charming face. Confusion, surprise, a brush of hurt and then… the smile. The smile she fell in love with.

"How?" "How are you here?" David says astounded, still quite unable to take in the vision before him. She's stunning, in a snow white dress befitting of her nickname that hugs and accents her glorious beauty. The smallest hint of blood red lipstick on her lips, he can see the sob that she barely manages to choke back, sees it change into that breath stealing grin he wants so badly to kiss off her lips.

"Your mother."

"Did you know she moonlights as a fairy-godmother in her spare time?"

"No." David replies, unable to help the wave of joy in his voice. "And… I really wanted to see what her son looks like in a tux."

"That's funny. Cause I distinctly remember you helping me out of one not too long ago."

Mary-Margaret stammers awkwardly. "Yeah, well I didn't come here to talk about your tux Charming."

"Oh?" "So what did you come here to talk about Mary-Margaret?" He says, using the time to take her arm and lead her into the deserted corridor before she can barely utter a sound of objection.

He sees this wonderful look of irritation on her face. She supposes she deserves that. For him to irritate her, shout and scream but, he doesn't.

"You." she hears and then she feels. His kiss. Mary-Margaret can't think, just kiss. Soft, frenzied, searing his name in the back of his throat as he presses her against the wall.

"Snow."

"Charming." Mary-Margaret gasps into the next kiss but, it is all too brief, as he frames her face in his beautiful hands. "I love you." " _I'm so sorry."_ Their noses nuzzle together in blissful unison.

"Why? Why did you leave?" Crystalline tears fall from his eyes and Mary-Margaret acts instantly kissing them away, then his scar and then, just as she is about to answer her eyes go dark and are diverted to an unexpected guest. "Because he told me he'd kill you. If I didn't." Her voice and features were raw. The desolate tone in his Snow's voice made him instantly ready to tear apart whoever dared to take his Snow from him. " _Who?"_ "Who did my darling?"

"Hello Miss Blanchard. How lovely to see you again."

And there he stood. The man who had stolen a year from them. A monster living in plain sight. Their Head of Security.

"George." David seethed.

 **There's more coming I promise. I hope you like it because I really want to tell you how a teacher met a certain Prince Charming. X**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You." David aimed his fury directly at George who jovially addressed the united couple silently noting their nauseating air of defiance as they faced him. Hands entwined. "You scared and intimidated an innocent woman. The woman I love."

"Your Majesty. I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." He brushed away the truth as if he were shooing away a fly. Perhaps in his twisted mind he was. "Now come. It's time for your…" But, before he could finish his next words George watched in amazement as the prince released her hand and began to walk up to him. "I'm sorry about this Mary-Margaret." David turned, to her calmly. And she knew.

"Sorry about what?" George looked confused as he saw only a playful and knowing smile on the teacher's lips. "THIS!" The force of punch knocked the poisonous man to the ground. "You will regret this. Boy!"

"No."

"The only thing I'll regret." David looked straight into his soulless eyes. "Is that I didn't do it sooner."

"You foolish, ungrateful..." George began but, again he was interrupted, this time by a resolute Mary-Margaret. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

"Or you'll what?" Getting up he squares himself to her, sure that she'll need her "Charming" to rescue her. And can see in his eyes he's dying to. "You are nothing." "And you will always be nothing."

"You're fired." Mary-Margaret whispers, enjoying the complete crestfallen bewilderment on George Spencer's face. In all his sixty three years, he had never been fired and now this girl. This... Mary-Margaret Blanchard. He fumed.

"You don't have the authority."

"Oh! You're right." A sarcastic gasp from his love nearly makes him double over in laughter. His wonderful Snow. Watching the glint form in those brilliant eyes, she continues. "But he does."

"Babe."

David comes at her playful call, linking hands once more they speak as one. "You're fired!"

"So fired in fact, that if you even think of laying a hand on anyone I care about again, if you even breathe around my wife!" The last word caused her heart to nearly combust on the spot. Charming thought of her as his wife. Oh! No. Back to business. Spencer.

"I will end you."

"Now get out!"

George picked himself up and began to walk away ignoring the stares of some of the guests who had caught onto the commotion one of them, being none other than Queen Ruth herself between two burly security guards. (Who were actually as nice as can be).

"Your Majesty." He chuckled nervously. "Surely you can't believe what this woman is saying… It's ludicrous. I would never threaten the Prince."

"Gentlemen." she commanded "Please escort this man out of the building. He is not welcome anymore."

Only when the monster had finally gone did the sob of agony and so much relief finally leave Mary-Margaret's lips. " _Charming._ " David embraced her instantly, kissing her forehead so incredibly tenderly it's a miracle she's still standing.

 _"I love you._ " He swears, pressing more delicate kisses to her quivering lips. "And I swear no one. Will ever tear us apart again. I will always find you."

"I will always find you. _Charming._ "

"Mmm." A delicious hum rumbles between them that is only broken by their unfortunate need for air and a familiar "Ahem."

"Mother." David beams. "You remember Mary-Margaret."

"I think I should considering I invited her here." Queen Ruth replies teasingly. "Hello my dear." Enveloping her in a warm and reassuring hug, the just and kind monarch pulls away to gaze wonderfully at the returned woman. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Oh Ruth."

"Thank you." "Thank you so much." "Yes." David beams kissing her cheek. "Thank you Mother."

"Well, I couldn't have my favourite son miserable forever could I? Plus it was costing us a fortune in Private Investigators."

"Private Investigators?" Mary-Margaret turned her attention to David. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" she smirked, draping her arms around his neck loosely as their eyes locked adoringly.

"Greece, Spain, Brazil. A summer in Paris…. it wasn't easy."

"It wasn't supposed to be." The sentence hangs in the air in a soft whisper as their lips meet in a soft but brief peck. When he had found out she had finally settled back in her hometown of Story-brooke, it took everything inside him not to get in a car and drive straight there but, the knowledge she was happy, amongst her friends and students- a part of him had thought she had truly meant those words. Until tonight.

"You did say you'd always find me." Mary-Margaret says later as they sway along to a song they know too well memories of the day they met flooding their minds.

Boston University was his first adventure. He was a bright eyed, twenty-two year old and although, his mother was obviously nervous he had managed to convince her to let him study English Literature however, there was one condition, his body guard Lance would be a safe distance away at all times. No exceptions. David had laughed at the thought. Was he going to be with him when he used the bathroom? Or..if by some miracle he met someone would he spy on their date? No, he was getting ahead of himself he'd have enough trouble getting people to treat him normally or at least, that's what he thought until a frazzled young woman with a dark pixie cut literally crashed into him sending them both flying onto the wet grass.

He had taken most of the impact, turning instantly to see the most exquisite pair of hazel green eyes looking almost helplessly up at him both feeling like they were drowning in each other's eyes.

 _"You're a girl?"_ David had breathed out and then chastised himself internally. What did he expect her to be? A flamingo?

 _"Woman."_ she gasped, a blossom pink blush had crept upon her cheeks. _"Are you okay?"_ David realised he was on top of her so moved off and watched as Jane Doe picked herself up and dusted off her now stained trousers. _"Great. Just great."_ David could see the frustration in her eyes. _"I would have been if you hadn't ran into me."_

 _"Me? Running into you?_ "

" _YES!_ "

The sound of his laughter only irked her more. Stupid, irritatingly handsome… Gods!

 _"And what exactly is so funny?"_

 _"Nothing."_ David smirked but she wouldn't let it go. " _No please Prince Charming."_ _"Tell me why the sight of me with grass stains on my pants amuses you?"_

 _"Oh it does. But that's not why I was laughing."_ The honesty in his voice takes away some of her fury.

 _"I was laughing because you're the first person I've met here and you've already figured out…."_

When her expression became confused he decided to leave it. _"You're the first person I've met here." "Hi"_

That smile. Was he trying to kill her? _"Uh. Hi."_ " _I'm- Mary-Margaret- Blanchard."_ The name was pretty, beautiful, he found. Like her.

 _"David. David Nolan_."

Mary-Margaret's face quirked in humorous dissatisfaction. _"Nah, still like Charming better."_

A beat passed and her gorgeous laughter ceased. _"Well, I guess I better be going…"_

 _"Wait!"_ Charming stopped her, producing an old sweater from his backpack he ties it around her middle hiding the stain on her butt.

 _"There."_ David smiled satisfied. _"No more stain."_

 _"Ha. Won't anybody wonder why I'm wearing a sweater on a warm day?"_

 _"Could be a new trend? Sweater Chic?"_

 _"Ha. Okay."_ Mary-Margaret laughs. _"Thanks."_

 _"No problem. Where are you headed?"_

" _English Literature."_

" _Me too."_

 _"Huh, I guess I could put up with you for a little longer_." Mary-Margaret joked as the two walked together, the beginnings of their friendship slowly forming.

"Mmm." "Sweater Chic." Mary-Margaret remembered fondly pressing the memory into a gentle kiss.

"It made you fall in love with me didn't it?"

"You know it wasn't then."

"Do I?" Her Charming toyed with the question like the child he was.

"MA! You know."

He did. Because he felt it too. There on the grass, with those caught eyes staring up at him. "The moment I saw you."

"Sweater Chic." The giggle came back until, Charming quieted it with a long kiss. 'You love it."

"I love you."

 **I hope you liked this. Please feel free to review as I love them. Thanks. X** **P.S. Expect a romantic reunion and another flashback as Mary-Margaret and David get to know each other better (Which is hard with a secret bodyguard in tow).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything slows down the moment their lips touch soft and gentle kisses cling and hum together as David frames the face that never left his dreams ever so lovingly. He wouldn't forget, not for a single moment no matter how much she had begged him to; she remembers, her wonderful, _wonderful_ Charming. "You are so beautiful." David breathes out, stroking Mary-Margaret's cheek so tenderly it takes everything in her not to crumble. "You're not so bad yourself." she smiles, before their lips tumble eagerly together again.

"Do you think? " Mary-Margaret begins before his insistent kisses pull her in again and she loses her sentence for a split second until, they both have to take in air. "Ha. Your mother bought that we were tired?" The smile on David's face is infectious and gosh, how she missed his laugh, that boyish chuckle. "Are you kidding? Baby you could see her eye-roll from space!"

"It was an epic eye-roll." she laughs, they are in his hotel room barely a few steps away from the crisp, white sheets of the bed and yet, there's no rush, no desperation in their eyes, only certainty.

"I love you." They whisper, all traces of humour gone from their voices and it isn't long before the warm taste of chocolate and cinnamon greets his mouth like an old friend. He tugs at her bottom lip eagerly and enjoys the slight whimper his Snow emits when he pulls away to stroke her swollen lips.

"Are you pleased with your handiwork Prince Charming?" she retorts, winding her arms around his neck so cheekily he chuckles.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh. Mmm." she kisses his scar, lingeringly. The one she gave him, foolishly thinking there was an intruder in her dorm room and not a very handsome almost boyfriend.

" _OW! Damn it!"_ he had cursed and she gasped spinning round to see that yes, she had hit her study partner and secret (not so secret to everyone but him) crush in the face. " _Charming."_ she gasped, horrified to see him on the floor and…

 _"You're bleeding!"_ Mary-Margaret helped him up and urged him to sit on her bed while she tried to quiet her racing heart and source a tissue and a Band-Aid. _"Charming, what are you doing here?_ " she breathed, exasperated their friendship had grown over the last few weeks but, other than classes they had an annoying habit of missing each other, or getting phone calls just as he was about to ask her to dinner. And then, there was his mysterious but lovely friend Lance who virtually gave her a background check when she caught them in the middle of a conversation.

There was more to this man than met the eye also, she couldn't shake the feeling she had seen him somewhere before…

But, her thoughts are broken when his pained chuckle brought her back. "Oh, I'm sorry." she positioned herself opposite him and wiped the blood away with the thankfully sourced tissue however; the Band-Aid was nowhere to be found. Not that it would have done much good unless… he wanted to go around wearing Nemo on his chin.

" _You seem to have a habit of injuring me Blanchard_." Prince Charming smiled. "Do you like me that much?"

 _"Excuse me?"_ Mary-Margaret nearly guffawed. "You're pretty confident in yourself aren't you _Charming? What is it? Do you have a string of girlfriends back home I need to worry about?"_

 _"No_." The answer wasn't playful and definitely reserved for her. She dabbed his face again but, he didn't care about the pain, he just wanted to be here, _with he_ r and if that was just as a friend then so be it.

 _"No secret wife?_ "

 _"No."_

 _"Kids?"_

 _"Not yet."_ So, he wanted kids. Why did that make her heart beat so much faster? He seemed to make everything beat so much faster.

 _"What about you?"_

 _"What about me?_ " she quipped; at that point, he'd gotten a handful of facts from her. She was single, lived in Storybrooke and she wanted to be a teacher. Somehow, he knew she'd make the best damn teacher in the entire world.

 _"Come on. You hit me in the face when I came to…" He stopped. Oh you idiot! David_ thought. _"When you came to what?"_ she nearly went blue from sucking in a breath to hold his gaze.

" _Ask you out to dinner. Or coffee? Or both? God, this sounded so much better in my head."_ He laughed and then he stilled when, he felt her kiss the now clean but, scarred skin before pulling away slightly and taking in his smile.

"Both sounds wonderful to me." she beamed before Prince Charming took her completely by surprise returning the sweet kiss. Only this time it wasn't on the chin.

The kiss was warm and inviting like drinking in the sweetest honey.

"Wow." Mary-Margaret said breathlessly when they paused for breath. "David Nolan's full of surprises isn't he?"

"Ha. You have no idea." And David hoped, when she did. When, his degree was finished and the media embargo his mother had so painstakingly arranged was up. When the women who were 100% sure it was him and still wouldn't shatter his happiness were proved right, she'd still be by his side.

"I love when you go for my scar." David says fondly, enjoying her hum before... "Oh!" Gathering his giggling love up into his arms he continues. "It brings back memories."

"Yeah?" Mary-Margaret's eyes gleam and her pulse quickens slightly at the thoughts running through her own mind. "Yeah."

"Charming." Looking solely into his eyes as he lays her down, she knows they have each other. "Let's make some new ones."

"We will." David promises, kissing her forehead sweetly. "Tomorrow."

For now, Prince David Nolan and soon to be (if he has anything to do with it) Princess Mary-Margaret Blanchard are content to just fall asleep in each other's arms. The lull of each other's hearts soothing them into the first peaceful night either of them have had in the longest time.

"I love you Snow."

"Love you Charming." she replies before finally closing her eyes and giving into sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update I had a thousand different ways to write this in my mind and this was the one that won in the end. Please feel free to review. Not sure how many more chapters I'll do for this at the moment as I have my other story and another one bubbling away but, they will get a HEA. Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They descended on her apartment, a swarm of paparazzi barking their ridiculous questions at her. "Are you and Prince David back together?" A blonde, reporter shoved a microphone in her view and the persistent, obnoxious flash of cameras behind and in-front of her ticked her off.

Mary-Margaret ignored her and them, pressing on with her walk to work but, the flashes continued- as did the invasion of her privacy. _Mary Margaret! Mary-Margaret!_ She hears over and over- Yay! They haven't forgotten how to shout her name at over five hundred decibels more than she could tolerate. At this point she'd take a class of kindergartners who've missed their nap time over this. Yes, they were back together, they'd been back together for weeks now (Not that it was any of their business). Secret dinner dates at The Aria Hotel, under her mother's maiden name and a trip away helping them find each other again.

She'd sworn Ruby to secrecy, her ecstatic shriek when she finally prized the details out of her could have woken someone from a Sleeping Curse.

 _"HOLY MARE!"_ Ruby looked like a child in a candy store. _"How did you? What did you? How is he?_ " she had gasped out all at once when Mary-Margaret had invited her over two weeks ago.

 _"He is wonderful_." Mary-Margaret had beamed as they sat. "Absolutely." she sighed like a school girl. _"Wonderful_."

The waitress had listened intently, as her best friend told her everything. The ball, their dates. The weekend they had spent in a beautiful log fire cabin by the lake on the outskirts of Everan Forest.

 _"He definitely hasn't lost his touch has he?"_ Ruby had chuckled.

" _No." "Definitely not."_

It was inevitable really, that some stranger would dig through her trash, or bribe a receptionist. Perhaps they tapped her phone? It couldn't have been any worse than before.

Any worse than seeing pictures of herself blissfully kissing David in the middle of a parking lot three months into their relationship.

 _"What is this?"_ The tears had stung in her eyes, as had stood in his dorm room brandishing a magazine with _Who's That Girl?_ the main headline.

 _"David, what is this?"_

 _"Mary-Margaret- I can explain."_ He had pleaded desperately, trying to close the distance between them but, she pushed herself further away.

" _Explain what?_ " she had gasped almost sarcastically. " _That you are a prince? Or that you're a liar. Because right now it looks like you are both."_

" _I never lied to you_." He breathed but, that only made her resolve harden. " _No. What you did was worse."_

Having taken a painful breath out she continued. " _You didn't trust me."_

David's eyes were desolate _"I trust you. God, Mary-Margaret, I wanted to tell you the moment we met. The only reason I didn't was to protect you."_

 _"We've been dating for three months. I let you in. I let myself fall in love with a man who was never mine. "_

 _"I'm yours."_ He had sworn, confidently closing the distance and pressing his forehead softly against hers, wiping her tears away with his hot thumb. " _Baby I will always be yours."_

 _"It's just words."_

"No." "It's love. Mary-Margaret." And then before she could say another word he kissed her softly, then deeply, only stopping for short gasps of air, feeling relief when she kissed back just as heatedly. "I'm still angry."

"I know." He breathed against her kissing her swollen lips steadily the magazine having fallen from her grasp with the force of his kisses.

"No more secrets Charming."

"No more secrets. God, I love you."

 _"I love you."_ she sniffed. "I hate Paparazzi." Burying herself in his chest she hears him say. "Me too. My darling. Me too."

She still does, even as her colleagues shut them out. They've invaded her work, her home. Would they ever leave them alone?

"Belle, can you take my class for a few minutes?" Mary-Margaret is shaking, she can't teach not like this not until she hears his voice.

"Of course." The younger woman beams. "Whatever you need."

Her cell phone rings almost instinctively the moment she is alone in the school bathroom.

"Hey handsome." she sniffs, finding herself smiling despite her rubbish morning. "How are you?"

"They followed you to work." He sounds so bereft. "Snow, I'm so sorry."

"How do you know about that?"

"You're all over the news "

"I figured I would be. What are they saying?" she says curiously.

"Who cares what they're saying. Honey are you alright?" she can hear in his voice he's trying to keep his emotions in check but, he needn't be so worried. "Come on Charming. It'll cheer me up." When he stays silent she makes her case.

"I'm hiding in a toilet babe. The only way is up." she chuckles, when he naturally says no.

He laughs; that joyous sound she loves so much. "They are combing through our entire childhoods, schools. Why we're perfect for each other, when we'll have kids."

"Ooh. Were there baby pictures?" she giggles.

"A ton. Apparently, my boyish charm will be passed onto our son."

"We're having a boy? Huh, I always pictured us having a girl first. Tell me more Obi-Wan."

"I thought I was Han Solo." He almost sounds hurt.

"Come on I wanna know." she says getting up and unlocking the door so that it slides to vacant.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Mary-Margaret can feel his smirk through the phone. "Not fair!" she pouts.

"Hey, I don't want to be responsible for your kids not acing their tests."

"Okay." she sighs, happily. "Call me in my lunch break?"

"You got it. Hey, I love you." He adds warmly.

"I love you. Now go before your mother overhears something she shouldn't."

David chuckles. "Alright. I'll call you later."

"I look forward to it- Han."

 **I hope you enjoyed please feel free to review. X**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The grass is dewy and warm from the sun hitting the blades just right. Just like his kisses. They are slow and tender, teasing and cheeky and everything in between. "Mmm." she sighs, lacing her arms around his neck and parting their lips her smile as radiant as his mother's ring. "Hubby kisses are the best." Mary-Margaret proclaims, making him chuckle and raise his eyebrows playfully.

"Yeah?" David teases, scattering confetti kisses that taste like honey and the hot chocolate she made them earlier. "Oh yeah." Mary-Margaret purrs. "Hubby kisses make everything better." They had been on honeymoon for three blissful weeks, a little hideaway in an undisclosed location though, the current guess was somewhere in Italy.

"Mmm." he moans when she pulls him into a long smooch. Pulling and tugging happily as they rise up together, only parting for brief stops, to take in that annoying thing called air, when the kisses themselves are air. "I'm glad to be of service my darling _._ "

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that." she breathes out gorgeously. It is not the word, or even the title that comes with it but what it means. She's his wife, his princess. His darling. _His_.

"Good! Because… I will never get tired of saying it." Drawing his thumb along her cheek, David takes in her blissful sigh. "I love you." " _My Charming_."

The look on his face is symmetrical and unchanged since the moment they met. "I love you. My Snow."

"There's someone else who loves you too." Mary-Margaret whispers, watching his face contort in confusion she guides his hand down and rests it on her stomach. His eyes are alight. "Snow? Does this mean? Are we having a baby?" The words tumble and fall as he strokes her face waiting for an answer.

The tears well in her eyes and she nods. "Yes." "I know it's fast but I-"he kisses away her rambling, "Oh." Lifting her up and spinning her around until they both chuckle. He's absolutely euphoric, when her feet do finally touch the ground again she feels dizzy with love. "You're happy."

"I'm thrilled."

Barely a second passes before they kiss. Soft, clinging over the moon kisses but, he has a million questions buzzing around in his head, that he asks as he scatters them. "Are you okay? Is the baby? I can't believe we're having a baby!"

"Slow down there handsome." she puts her hand on his chest and grins. "I found out this morning."

"That's why you've been feeling so ill. I thought it was my cooking."

"What? No." she laughs the last word so beautifully he feels like a child in a candy store. "Although, the pancakes you made this morning were a little… charred." Mary-Margaret notes gleefully.

"That was you." He states, mock affronted. "Me?" his wife gasps, shocked.

"Yes. Mmm. You. Kiss Bandit."

"Define Kiss Bandit."

"Oh I don't know.. Dark hair. Green eyes. Stunning, mid- twenties, love of my life who steals kisses while I try to make breakfast?"

"Huh, never heard of her." she beams playing dumb before he steals a kiss of his own and then bends down to talk to their little one. "See little man? How cheeky your Mommy is?"

"I think _she_ knows who the cheeky one is. Charming." she smirks with emphasis and then sighs, as he presses a kiss to her now flat stomach before rising up to take her hands, stroking delicately. "You think we're having a girl?" he marvels, she knows he'll adore her or him either way.

"It's just a feeling."

"A feeling backed up by my mother's pendant?"

"Possibly." she rocks on her toes and then meets him in a final kiss, before he takes her arm and they make a phone call to one very ecstatic future grandmother and one equally ecstatic future aunt.

Princess Emma Ruth comes into their world just over eight months later. Bright bluey green eyes that love everything they see. She's cheeky and spirited like them both. And so very loved. The love they have for her is like their own, it's what they will feel for her future brother Neal and their siblings. Infinite love.

 **Thank you so much for the love. I always wanted to keep this story short so I hope you enjoyed. X**


End file.
